Baby bottles have been in continuous use for many years. They play an important role in an infant's life. They are used for nursing and feeding of infant children.
During feeding a child there arise different kind of problems: some children don't have good appetite, some of them are simply lazy to eat up their portion, some of them need some kind of entertainment and etc. Such kind of problems aren't convenient not only for a child but for caregivers as well. In order to solve these problems it's very important in what kind of bottle can be presented food to a child. Baby bottle should make feeding process enjoyable and comfortable for both a child and a caregiver.
Over the years there was an attempt to take these problems into consideration and invent appropriate baby bottles. But most of the inventions focus on presenting mostly new shapes of the bottles. Nowadays there exist baby bottles with various forms, shapes and configurations. Among them there are inventions that provide baby bottles with the shape of different toys as well. Besides there also exist invention that presents music in a baby bottle. The music device is installed inside a bottle on the interior of base section. The music is activated in the bottle by mercury switch that is electrically connected to the microchip having musical information. But as it is known mercury isn't healthy for a human being. Safety of the health should be priority issue while presenting a new item and especially it's very important when it deals with a child
The present invention approaches to the above-mentioned problems on a more serious level and presents a new solution to these problems that can bring more convenience and comfort to both to a child and a caregiver during feeding process.